Psychological Cage
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Sebastian laisse aller sa curiosité sur le passé de Ciel , sur ce qu'il c'est passé lors de son enfermement . Questions , réactions et soupçons vis-à-vis de la vérité .
1. Chapitre 1 : Angoisse

**DISCLAIMER : **Tout à Yana Toboso-sama , sauf l'idée (comme d'hab' ...)

**GENRE : **Euh ... Bof ... Y a de la romance , peut être un tout petit petit petit peu d'humour et du drame ...

**RATING : **pour l'instant K+ , mais ça peu changer dans les autres chapitres .

**Note : **bon et bien , puisque qu'à un pauvre moment où mon esprit vagabondait en cherchant des idées pour ma Fic The Black Lovely Devil , cette idée m'est venue d'un coup ! Car oui , dans mon autre Fic c'est Sebastian qui a un passé trouble , mais là c'est au tour de Ciel ! L'action se passe dans le manga (a peu près) donc il n'y aura ni Alois , ni Claude , ni Ash , ni Angela , ni Pluton . Car , on ne parle jamais de se qu'il s'est réellement passé quand Ciel à été traité pire que du bétail (en tout cas , puisque je ne lis pas les scans , pas avant le tome 5) . J'ai donc décidé d'en faire une Fic !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Psychological Cage**

**Chapitre 1 : Angoisse .**

Sebastian avait remarqué , et ce , depuis longtemps , que Ciel pouvait se comporter étrangement dans certaines circonstances . Mais , il se rappelait surtout d'une nuit , semblable à d'autres . Le jeune Phantomhive c'était encore retrouvé poursuivi par ses pires cauchemars , il revoyait sans cesse les moment passés pendant son enfermement . Il gémissait dans son sommeil , le démon était donc entré dans sa chambre pour le rassurer , comme il avait l'habitude dans ce genre de cas . Sebastian se remémorait la vision de l'enfant , en position foetale sur l'immense matelas , emmêlé dans les lourdes couvertures et la respiration haletante . Il s'était , à ce moment là , agenouillé prés du lit de son jeune maître , posé son chandelier sur la table de nuit , et touché du bout des doigts les cheveux légèrement humide du jeune garçon . Il avait ensuite laissé glisser le tissu de son gant sur la joue de porcelaine de Ciel . Cela eut un effet calment , le jeune Comte se détendit , son cauchemar semblait être parti . Le majordome était ensuite resté ainsi jusqu'au levé du soleil , il avait du laisser le petit Phantomhive seul le temps de lui préparer son petit déjeuner .

Sebastian fit le petit rituel du levé de son jeune maître comme tout les matins , mais cette fois ci il comptait bien assouvir sa curiosité . Une fois avoir réveiller le petit noble et servit une tasse de thé fumante il se lança .

-Excusez ma curiosité , mais , pourrais-je savoir de quoi rêvez-vous lors de vos cauchemars , jeune maître ? demanda le majordome à brule pourpoint .

Ciel lui offrit alors un regard aussi glacial que meurtrier .

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? lui répondit-il sèchement

-Veuillez me pardonner , s'excusa Sebastian en s'inclinant .

Ensuite la journée s'était déroulée plutôt normalement .

Depuis , la curiosité du démon n'avait fait que s'accroitre . Jamais il n'avait encore ressentit aussi fort sentiment . Surtout lorsque ses soupçons sur la vérité se faisaient de plus en plus évidents . Car à chaque fois , il avait remarqué dans le comportement de Ciel des réactions étranges , tell que des mouvements de recul lorsque son majordome se trouvait trop proche de lui . Cela se produisait le plus souvent lors du bain ou encore à l'heure du couché . A chaque fois il était pratiquement dénudé et limite impuissant . Et depuis , Sebastian s'amusait encore plus à le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et lui avoue enfin la vérité . Le démon pouvait être très perspicace dans ces moments là , il aimait énormément ce genre de petits jeux .

Ce soir encore , Sebastian en profita largement . Lorsqu'il déshabilla Ciel , il laissa sa main posée un peu plus longtemps sur l'épaule de son jeune maître . Il rapprocha ensuite son visage du sien pour lui retirer son cache oeil . Mais cette fois ci , le jeune Comte réagit plus brutalement , il claqua violemment la main du démon en reculant , la peur dans le regard et les lèvres entrouvertes . Le majordome se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas exagéré un petit peu , mais la réaction de son jeune maître l'amusa d'autant plus .

-Que vous arrive t-il , jeune maître ? demanda t-il faussement .

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! siffla l'enfant en prenant une expression d'indignation .

-Je vous demanda pardon ?

-Ne commence pas à faire ... Comme eux ... soupira t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit .

-"Eux" ? Qui sont-ils ? Et que vous ont-ils fait ? le questionna le démon en s'approchant et se penchant en avant .

Ciel eu la désagréable impression d'être submergé , Sebastian le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et cela lui déplaisait fortement , il haïssait cette sensation . Il implanta son unique prunelle bleue dans celles sanguines de son majordome . Il retira alors brusquement son cache oeil , le sceau du pacte brillant dans la douce pénombre de sa couleur améthyste .

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me poser la moindre question que je sache ! Maintenant parts , ordonna t-il la couleur de son oeil maudit s'intensifiant .

Sebastian sorti à contre coeur de la chambre de Ciel après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit , phrase qui resta sans réponse . Sa curiosité fut encore plus piquée à vif , sa réaction , ainsi que ses sentiments apparents ressemblaient fort à une sorte de peur . La peur d'un souvenir marquant . Sebastian se jura intérieurement qu'il réussirait à faire en sorte que Ciel lui avoue son rêve , sa peur .

-Dites moi , jeune maître , ce qui vous angoisse tant , souffla t-il pour lui même .

* * *

Bon bah voila , la fin du premier chapitre qui est , je le conçoit et m'en excuse , vraiment court ... Désolée ... Mais , il fallait au moins que je place l'intro ! J'ai hésité pendant une petite heure sur le nom , c'est finalement "Psychological Cage" qui a été retenu ! Je voulais au début l'appeler "Psycho blocking" ... Mais , pour aller plus vite "Psycho Cage" était mieux . Ca a donc fini en "Psychological Cage" ! Bon , j'ai fini mon petit blabla qui sert à rien ^^

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	2. Chapitre 2 : Tension

**DISCLAIMER : **bon ... je n'essayerais pas de mentir ... tout à Yana Toboso-sama , sauf l'idée ... *soupire ...*

**Note : **bon , et bien , qui aurait pu imaginer que Sebastian pouvait être aussi perspicace ? ! Pas moi en tout cas , et surtout pas en utilisant CES moyens ! Bref , j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait un Sebastian un peu trop curieux XD mais bon ... Du moment que l'idée et l'histoire vous plaisent ^^

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Psychological Cage **

**Chapitre 2 : Tension .**

Sebastian avait ruminé toute la nuit sur les plusieurs façons avec lesquelles il pourrait faire parler Ciel . Quoi que ... L'attacher au sommier du lit par les mains pour le faire parler , le menacer de reprendre sa véritable apparence sous ses yeux ou encore le tenir par le col de la chemise avec les pieds pendant dans le vide au troisième étage du manoir n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures idées qu'il n'est jamais eu . Il se retrouvait donc à sec , il n'y avait pas non plus trente six milles solutions pour faire parler son jeune maître . Il n'avait qu'à lui faire subir ce qu'il semblait lui procurer un effroi assez puissant pour le faire parler .

Et oui , un démon pouvait être très perspicace quand il le voulait , et Sebastian était l'un des rares à éprouver de la curiosité envers les humains .

Pendant la journée , le majordome s'affairait à ses taches quotidiennes tout en réfléchissant aux quelconques façons de faire parler un enfant , un Phantomhive qui plus est , ayant un alter-égo aussi volumineux que ceux de Gell et William unis en un seul . La tache s'avérait être ardue , mais Sebastian était optimiste . Alors qu'il s'occupait de nettoyer le grand salon , une petite clochette tinta , celle qu'utilisait son jeune maître pour l'appeler . Le démon abandonna sa tache et arriva à une vitesse plutôt incroyable dans le bureau du jeune Comte après avoir toqué à la porte .

-Que voulez-vous jeune maître ? demanda le démon .

-Prépares moi un thé et un gâteau , ordonna l'enfant .

-Mais voyons , vous n'aurez plus faim pour le diner de ce soir si je-

-C'est un ordre , le coupa t-il sèchement .

-Bien , lâcha Sebastian en s'inclinant légèrement une main sur le coeur .

Sur ces mots il parti s'affairer à préparer le gouter improvisé du jeune Comte . Alors qu'il faisait fondre du chocolat pour le gâteau de Ciel , une idée lui vint subitement en tête . Il afficha alors un sourire digne de sa véritable nature . S'il n'avait pas sa réponse dans l'après midi ou a soirée , il coucherai avec Grell ! Rien que l'image du Shinigami rouge gémissant sous son corps le fit frissonner d'horreur . Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça , c'était clair , net et précis , sa mission ne devait échouer .

Il se planta devant la porte du bureau de Ciel , prit un légère inspiration et toqua . Quand il reçu l'ordre d'entrer il pénétra dans la pièce , son habituel plateau d'argent à la main . Il déposa le tout sur le meuble en bois brute et commença sa petite énumération :

-Je vous ai préparé un thé au Honeybush accompagné d'un mi-cuit au chocolat sur son lit de crème anglaise .

Ciel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en humant le parfum de la boisson fumante avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le bord de la tasse . Une fois avoir bu tout son thé , le jeune Comte commença à déguster la délicieuse douceur préparée par son cher majordome . A chaque bouchée il avait l'impression d'être au Nirvana , c'était tout bonnement délicieux .

Une fois le mi-cuit avalé , Sebastian sourit à l'aide précieuse que lui apportait son jeune maître à l'élaboration de son plan . Il se pencha largement sur le bureau et , du bout du doigt , vint récupérer un peu de chocolat qui c'était gracieusement logé dans la commissure des lèvres de son jeune maître . Avant de porter le tout à sa bouche , ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir violemment le jeune Comte .

-Je vous ai débarrassé d'un peu de chocolat , confia un Sebastian amusé .

-Tu aurais pu me le dire , je me le serrai enlevé tout seul ! s'énerva Ciel toujours aussi rouge .

-Je suis désolé , s'excusa faussement le majordome .

Le démon sentit la barrière que Ciel avait fabriqué se briser infiniment , il ne lui restait plus qu'une étape pour lui faire tout avouer . Il devait être patient , le moment allait arrivé dans la soirée . Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien et vite , à part la trop nombreuse vaisselle brisée , nourriture carbonisée et arbre déracinés , tout allait parfaitement . Sebastian était d'une humeur joviale aujourd'hui .

Le diner fut servit comme tout les soirs , au menu : en entrée du saumon poché , en plat principale de l'échine de porc à la sauce aux ananas accompagné de riz et en dessert des petits choux à la crème . L'instant qu'espérait tant le majordome était enfin arrivé . Avant le couché , il y avait le bain .

Dans sa salle de bain privée , Ciel était en train de se faire déshabiller par Sebastian , comme à l'habitude il évitait le plus tout contacte possible . Dans ce genres de cas l'on aurait pu l'apparenter à un petit animal sauvage méfiant d'être ainsi toucher par un humain . Mais la réalité était touts autre , il était bel et bien là , un petit enfant perdu faussement caressé par un démon . Sa conscience lui dictait qu'il ne devait être en contacte trop longtemps avec ces doigts impures .

Alors que Sebastian lavait tranquillement Ciel , il sentit la peau de son jeune maître frissonner , tout comme son esprit s'apprêtait à craquer . Il mit donc son plan en marche .

Il passa sa main sur le torse de l'enfant , tandis que l'autre remontait le long de sa jambe . Du bout du doigt , il traça le contour de la marque au fer rouge présente dans le dos du jeune Comte . Il descendit doucement , dessina de petits cercles autour du nombril de son jeune maître et passa sur l'aine . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre encore plus bas , il toucha de la pointe de la langue la nuque frêle du petit Phantomhive . Ce qui eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour l'enfant qui , en se retournant , colla une gifle sonore à son majordome .

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! ! ! s'écria t-il , la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux . Ne fais plus jamais ... Comme ... Eux ... continua t-il alors que sa voix mourut dans sa gorge .

-"Eux" ? répéta Sebastian . Allons jeune maître , dites moi qui sont-ils et se qu'ils vous ont fait .

Ciel s'assit dans la baignoire qui se vidait doucement après que Sebastian y ai retiré le bouchon . Il rabattit ses jambes contre lui , se mettant en position foetale , se recroquevillant de plus en plus . C'est alors que le démon se sentit coupable du sentiment qu'éprouvait son jeune maître , c'était de sa faute , il se déplaça et s'accroupi près du petit Phantomhive en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule , l'invitant à se confesser .

Ciel releva la tête pour planter ses yeux verrons dans ceux sanguins de Sebastian . Son regard semblait voilé et laissait transparaitre sa peur , son angoisse et sa frayeur . Après les agissements de son majordome , il avait cru les entrapercevoir , ces monstres . Alors il parla :

-Tout à commencer après la mort de mes parents ...

* * *

On peut dire que dans ce genre de moments je fais dans le sadique , car même moi je trouve ça horrible quand l'histoire ce termine comme ça XD Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , la suite est dans ma tête et en court d'écriture ! Donc , dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez ma version de l'horreur qu'a vécu Ciel ...

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	3. Chapitre 3 : Effroi

**RATING : **je pense que le début pourrait s'apparenter à du T ^^

**Note : **bon et bien , avec ce chapitre qui a véritablement tardé à venir , nous allons en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Ciel qui est , je l'avoue , limite gore ... Toute cette histoire m'est venue en tête assez étrangement si je puis me permettre , pendant le repas au collège quand une de mes amies mangeait une banane -_-" ... Vous me suivez ? XD

P.S : le début est raconté par Ciel , j'ai donc fait en sorte que le texte soit moins recherché , moins comme j'ai l'habitude d'écrire une Fic ... Pour moi Ciel a beau être très intelligent il n'en reste pas moins un enfant et a donc une manière enfantine de parler ;)

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Psychological Cage **

**Chapitre trois : Effroi .**

_Ces hommes sont des monstres ..._

_Je me trouvais là , enfermé dans cette cage sale et malsaine . Je voulais sortir , rentrer chez moi . Au moins trois jours par semaine , si ce n'était plus , ces hommes venaient me voir pour me toucher . Avec leurs mains sales , ils me tâtaient de partout ._

_Au début , ils avaient commencé par me déposer ces marques rouges et brulantes de leurs lèvres sur tout le corps . Ensuite ils laissaient leurs mains sales glissées vers mes cuisses , plus haut , vers mon ventre , plus bas . De leurs doigts souillés ils me touchaient pour qu'un liquide blanc sorte de mon corps et que je hurle à en perdre la voix . Après , ils mettaient la mienne dans leur bouche l'un après l'autre et me suçaient , enfin , ils avalaient goulument cette sorte de lait ._

_Jours après jours , ils se faisaient de plus en plus violents , leurs touchés se finissaient en coups brutaux . Sans cesse ils répétaient que le jour divin allait enfin arrivé ._

_Mais , le lendemain de leur venue , un homme encapuchonné ouvrit ma cage et me fit sortir . Je crus d'abord qu'il était venu pour me sauver , mais mon espoir se teinta bien vite en horreur quand il me déshabilla en contemplant mon corps d'un regard avide . Il retira ensuite en vitesse son pantalon , m'obligeant à la regarder et à la lécher avant de me forcer à la gober . _

_Après qu'il ai poussé de puissants râles que je ne saurai , et ne voudrait jamais qualifier , il me mit à quatre pattes , dos à lui . C'est alors que je la sentit , me pénétrer , en moi . La douleur était telle que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux , m'arrachant un cris . Je le sentit se retirer , je pensais alors qu'il allait me laisser tranquille . Espoir devint cauchemar . Il me pénétra une seconde fois avec brutalité , mes hurlements durent se faire entendre de partout . _

_Alors , des hommes , ces monstres , entrèrent en trombes dans la pièce , bloquant mon bourreau . Les hommes le retirèrent violemment de mon corps avant de le plaquer au sol et de le rouer de coups . Je compris alors qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir ici et me faire ça . Mes hurlements les avaient alerté ._

_Mais , après que l'homme eut été à moitié mort , je les vis , ces monstres , retirer à leur tour leur pantalon . Ils le firent la sucer à chacun d'entre eux comme ils me faisaient le faire . Leur regard était dément . Puis , comme cet homme venait de me le faire , ils le pénétrèrent l'un après l'autre . Le thermes me vint soudain en tête , me frappent de plein fouet ._

_Ils le violaient ..._

_Ils le firent hurler de douleur sous mes yeux emplis d'effroi . Une fois l'homme allongé sur le sol , inerte , je crus d'abord qu'ils allaient l'emmener avec eux . Mais j'avais tout faux , comme au début , ils le lancèrent sans ménagement dans une cage avoisinant la mienne . C'était sa punition , bien fait pour lui ! Ensuite , l'un d'eux s'approcha lentement de moi , son sourire était tel celui d'un prédateur fondant sur sa proie . Mais il ne fit rien , il me tendit mes vêtements avant de m'enfermer dans ma cage . _

_Elle était pour moi , le seul endroit de paix dans cet endroit , elle était mon Monde ._

_Le lendemain , des hommes vinrent me chercher pour m'amener dans une pièce sombre , éclairée de minces cierges , remplie de gens encapuchonnés . Ils m'obligèrent à me déshabiller devant cette foule , ces monstres , et ensuite à m'allonger sur un autel . L'un d'eux récita un long discourt sur ce jour divin tant attendu . Alors , il se tourna vers moi et brandit un poignard tranchant . Je voulu m'enfuir , quitter cet endroit , ces enfers . Mais déjà des hommes me retenaient les poignets et les chevilles . Pendant qu'il abaissait sa lame vers mon corps d'un geste fluide et me transperçait la chair je reniai brutalement Dieu . _

_Dieu n'existe pas ! _

_C'est alors que je me retrouvais là , entouré de plumes blanches et noires à flotter dans les airs . M'apparus soudain un magnifique et somptueux corbeau aux yeux rouges et moqueurs . Il était le Diable . Concluant un pacte avec lui en échange de mon âme il me fit sortir enfin des enfers ._

_Ce fut ma rencontre avec toi , mon beau Diable de majordome . Mon si cher Sebastian Michaelis ._

...

...

Ciel releva faiblement la tête , des larmes avaient coulés le long de ses joues de porcelaine , laissant derrière elles un sillon humide . Devant ce spectacle dont il n'avait encore jamais assisté , Sebastian prit tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras . Le démon lui caressa doucement les cheveux , lui intimant de ne plus y penser . Dans un sens , il se sentait extrêmement coupable d'avoir rappelé de si horribles souvenirs à son jeune maître et surtout de l'avoir mit dans cet état là . C'est alors que Ciel se laissa allé , et pleura en silence , la tête enfouit dans le creux de l'épaule de Sebastian.

-Je suis vraiment désolé , jeune maître , susurra le démon .

-Pourquoi donc t'excuses-tu ?... demanda le jeune Phantomhive entre deux vagues de larmes .

-Et bien , c'est en parti de ma faute si vous êtes en train de pleurer , avoua t-il .

-Ne t'en fais pas , je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur . Si je t'en avais parlé dés le début tu n'aurais pas été si curieux , le rassura le plus jeune .

Le sourire de Sebastian se fit doux , son regard était empli de compassion . Ce fut , pour Ciel , la première fois qu'il voyait son majordome afficher ce genre d'expression . Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rouge alors que les évènement passés s'envolaient loin de son esprit . Mais , le geste de trop arriva ... Le démon fit doucement glisser sa main vers le bas du dos de son jeune maître , lui provoquant une sorte de décharge électrique . Le plus jeune se dégagea de l'étreinte de son majordome brusquement avant de se coller à l'autre extrémité de la baignoire , ses yeux reflétant de la peur .

Les yeux de Sebastian s'agrandir légèrement , puis il afficha un sourire désolé . Il tendit doucement sa main vers Ciel et lui toucha faiblement le joue en une caresse infiniment douce , comme s'il caressait un petit chaton sauvage qui menaçait de s'enfuir à tout moment . Mais , comme si l'enfant comprit les intentions de son majordome , il tendit légèrement la joue vers les doigts du démon avant de les prendre dans sa petite main .

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal , jeune maître ... chuchota Sebastian pour le rassurer .

-Je le sais bien ... Mais ... Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer ?... C'est ...

-Psychologique ? tenta le majordome en déposant sa main sur la joue du jeune Comte .

-Dans un sens oui , les images de ce que m'ont fait subir ces monstres apparaissent dans mon esprit à chaque instant et me font réagir sans ma propre volonté ... Comme une sorte de reflex ... confia Ciel d'une voix tremblante .

-Ne vous en faite pas , jamais plus personnes ne vous touchera comme ils vous l'ont fait tant que je serais là .

-Et toi ?... demanda faiblement l'enfant .

-Moi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Est ce que ... Tu ... Me toucheras ?... demanda t-il d'une voix inaudible pour un simple être humain .

-Je ne vous toucherai qu'avec votre accord , jamais je ne vous ferez subir ce genres d'horreur sans que vous soyez consentant .

-Et si un jour je suis consentant ?

-Pardon ? demanda Sebastian , les yeux légèrement écarquillés . Allons , jeune maître , vous êtes bien jeune pour pouvoir parler de ça et le supposer .

-J'étais juste curieux , déclara l'enfant en se levant et sortant de la baignoire .

Le majordome déposa une serviette sèche et légèrement tiède sur les épaules de son jeune maître et commença à le sécher . Une fois qu'il eu fini , le démon prit les vêtements de nuit de son jeune maître .

-Ce que m'ont fait ces hommes , serait-ce normal pour l'être humain d'avoir ce genres d'actes ? demanda Ciel en enfilant sa chemise de nuit .

-Eh bien , dans un sens oui , mais la façon dont ils ont voulu vous faire subir ça ne peut être considéré comme "humain" .

-Ce sont des monstres ... chuchota l'enfant pour lui même . Mais , je veux dire , est ce que , même consentant , des hommes pourraient agir ainsi entres eux ?

-Pourquoi ne le pourraient-ils pas ? demanda Sebastian amusé .

-Eh bien , j'ai entre aperçu mais j'ai encore du mal à concevoir deux hommes pouvoir copuler entres eux . J'en ai ressentit la douleur et je ne vois pas comment on peut aimer ça ...

-Et pour vous , une femme n'aurait-elle pas mal pendant l'acte ?

-La femme est comme qui dirait "faite pour ça" , pour "recevoir" et donner naissance . Alors que , pour moi , l'homme ne peut pas "recevoir" .

-Où ces hommes ont-ils pénétré votre bourreau ? demanda le démon à brule pourpoint .

-Euh ... les joues de Ciel prirent une légère teinte rouge , pas que parler de ça le choquait , juste le troubait . Je ne vois pas trop comment cela peut ... Rentrer ?...

-Vous êtes bien innocent , jeune maître , ricana le démon . Même deux hommes consentant peuvent avoir ce genre de relation entre eux .

-Il faut vraiment être consentant ! railla le jeune Comte en sortant de sa salle de bain privée , suivit de son majordome .

Sebastian retint un second ricanement alors qu'il emboitait le pas habituellement pressé de son jeune maître . Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi ignorant sur ce genres de choses , il se devait malgré tout de revoir son "éducation" en ce qui concernait l'acte charnel entre deux hommes . Un petit cours sur l'éducation sexuel à son jeune maître ne lui ferait pas grand mal , à moins que ... Sebastian secoua légèrement la tête pour pouvoir chasser les pensées peu catholiques qui s'étaient installées dans son esprit . Les démonstrations en douceur n'étaient vraiment pas sa spécialité . Mais il se jura intérieurement que le jour où son jeune maître n'aura plus ce blocage psychologique il le fera sien .

-Parole de démon ... chuchota Sebastian pour lui même en posant un regard avide sur son jeune maître .

* * *

Voila ! ! Ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs , ce n'est pas la fin ! XD En fait , je compte faire un chapitre où genre y a Sebastian qui joue le rôle d'un professeur d'education sexuel et que Ciel est son élève XD (je cherche en ce moment même des questions plus qu'idiotes que risquerait de poser notre cher Comte ...) par contre cela ne se finira pas en Lemon , je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ça ... Mais en tout cas , il risque d'y avoir plus qu'un simple baiser :p

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
